


Why Lt. Uhura gave Jim a black eye

by SlashGod



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I admit, in hindsight, calling myself a renewed Vulcan advocate due to my developing relations wasn't the best way to come out to Uhura-"</p><p>"- it was more about you finger kissing Spock under the table that pushed her over, Jim. And you know that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Lt. Uhura gave Jim a black eye

The shuffle of covers and the soft pad of bare feet crossing the room woke Jim from his deep sleep.

His eye was still swollen, painful to force open, but he did so anyway, glad to see it was Spock who went to shower and not Bones. 

His first officer had agreed to take over his shift today. Getting punched in the face by Uhura had been funny an all, but he really didn't want to experience it again. She was still fuming at him.

"Mornin' Darlin'" Bones heavy morning accent had a shiver making its way down Jims spine. He glared at the doctor.

His displeasure was ignored though, Bones instead running his fingers through Jims hair, fingers ever so gently skimming around his black eye to make sure Uhura hadn't damaged him any further.

"Morning Captain." A quick shower as expected from the Vulcan. No matter how much he wanted to glare at Spock, he really couldn't, instead burying himself back under the covers.

"How is his eye, doctor?"

"Swollen, but he'll heal. It's his ego that's taken the real hit."

"I did suggest that the news would be better coming from myself in a more private setting."

"Fuck you, Spock." Jim grumbled, peeping out of the covers. "If it weren't for the fact Uhura is a good friend, I could have her written up and put on unpaid leave for hitting me."

"Darlin', you did provoke her."

"Did not."

"You did, Captain. Although mine and Lieutenant Uhuras breakup was not recent, she still harbours feelings for me that you had once ridiculed. For her to then find out the three of us are in a relationship, she was bound to react negatively."

"Shouldn't you be on shift, Spock?" Jim snapped back, feeling his ego bruise a little more. Sure Uhura had every right to punch him, but why when he was in the middle of making a live report to the Starfleet council? That was just mean.

Spocks only answer to Jim was to raise his eyebrow, daring his lover to push his luck a little more. He had been doing a favour for Jim, taking the shift today. There was no obligation for him to do so considering Jim was still in perfect health.

"James Tiberious Kirk." Bones scolded, much to Spocks hidden amusement. "If you don't stop acting like a child this instant I will personally March you to the bridge and make you pull a double shift."

Jim wilted under Bones gaze. 

Unrolling himself from his fort of protection, Jim reached out for Spock, placing a kiss on the Vulcans cheek in apology. 

"If Uhura punches you, you have my permission as Captain to dismiss her from her duties until further notice."

"Noted, Captain." Spock paused by Bones on his way out, his fingers brushing against the doctors in a Vulcan kiss before he headed out the door onto shift.

"She won't hit him, you know." Bones was moving from the bed, and Jim made to follow. "Probably won't even hit me. But you? She'd you again any day of the week."

"Bones." Jim whined. "Can't you put her on forced sick leave?"

"You made her mad, Jim. You're the one who has to fix it."

"I admit, in hindsight, calling myself a renewed Vulcan advocate due to my developing relations wasn't the best way to come out to Uhura-"

"- it was more about you finger kissing Spock under the table that pushed her over, Jim. And you know that."

"...yeah." He murmured. "Guess I should get her some flowers or something."


End file.
